


ABO Scenarios

by ReadingBear2619



Category: Bleach, Overwatch (Video Game), RWBY, Teen Wolf (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Doujima Gin, Alpha Garrett Douglas, Alpha Jordan Parrish, Alpha Kirishima Eijirou, Alpha Kurosaki Ichigo, Alpha Mercury Black, Alpha Midoriya Izuku, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha Sage Ayana, Alpha Todoroki Shouto, Alpha Yoarashi Inasa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger Management, Bakugou Katsuki Has a Big Dick, Barebacking, Bath Houses, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Best Friends, Beta Bakugou Katsuki, Beta Izumi Kouta, Beta Kurosaki Ichigo, Beta Liam, Beta Liam Dunbar, Beta Scott, Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Stiles Stilinski, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Jaune Arc, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Yukihira Souma, Boypussy, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Boys In Love, Boys in Chains, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Brothers, Chains, Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Classroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Cock Slut, Cockslut Kurosaki Isshin, Cockslut Midoriya Izuku, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Bottom, Dominant Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Full Moon, Garrett Douglas Has A Big Dick, Half-Sibling Incest, Half-Siblings, Height Differences, Horny Kirishima Eijirou, Horny Midoriya Izuku, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation Kink, Incest, Intersex Midoriya Izuku, Intersex Omegas, Intersex Stiles Stilinski, Intimacy, Izumi Kouta Has A Big Dick, Jordan Parrish Has A Big Dick, Kirishima Eijirou Has a Big Dick, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, Kurosaki Ichigo Has A Big Dick, Large Cock, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Yukihira Jouichiro | Saiba Jouichiro, Midoriya Izuku is a Tease, Mirror Sex, Missionary Position, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Nipple Play, No Dialogue, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Jaune Arc, Omega Kurosaki Isshin, Omega Midoriya Izuku, Omega Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Yukihira Souma, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pet Names, Peter Hale has a Big Dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Kurosaki Isshin, Power Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Jaune Arc, Pro Hero Bakugou Katsuki, Pro Hero Midoriya Izuku, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes Has A Big Dick, Riding, Rimming, Rutting, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Has a Big Dick, Self-Doubt, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Clothed Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top Liam Dunbar, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Midoriya Izuku, Size Queen Stiles Stilinski, Sloppy Makeouts, Sloppy Seconds, Slut Midoriya Izuku, Slutty Kurosaki Isshin, Slutty Midoriya Izuku, Teacher Midoriya Izuku, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Todoroki Shouto Has a Big Dick, Top Bakugou Katsuki, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Doujima Gin, Top Jordan Parrish, Top Kirishima Eijirou, Top Liam, Top Liam Dunbar, Top Mercury Black, Top Peter Hale, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Top Sage Ayana, Top Scott, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Top Yoarashi Inasa, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Voyeurism, Wake-Up Sex, Wall Sex, Yoarashi Inasa Has A Big Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingBear2619/pseuds/ReadingBear2619
Summary: A series of smutty writings of various couples from different fandoms all based around alpha/beta/omega dynamics
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Doujima Gin & Yukihira Souma, Doujima Gin/Yukihira Souma, Garrett Douglas & Stiles Stilinski, Garrett Douglas/Stiles Stilinski, Izumi Kouta & Midoriya Izuku, Izumi Kouta/Midoriya Izuku, Jaune Arc/Mercury Black, Jaune Arc/Sage Ayana, Jaune Arc/Sage Ayana/Mercury Black, Jordan Parrish & Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Kirishima Eijirou & Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Kurosaki Ichigo & Kurosaki Isshin, Kurosaki Ichigo/Kurosaki Isshin, Liam Dunbar & Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Yoarashi Inasa, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Yoarashi Inasa, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 68
Kudos: 677





	1. Midoriya Izuku/Kirishima Eijirou

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to try my hand at some smut-based writing after the overwhelming positive support from my recently removed works. Good news though, those ideas I removed from here will be put on Wattpad! I've already fully posted the Sterek collection I had and will be doing so for the rest of my ideas here:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/ReadingBear2619
> 
> On the other hand I have some other stories posted on here that are character developments for BNHA, mainly focused on quirk theories so if that interests you then check them out!
> 
> Feedback would be appreciated on my works, but I hope you enjoy them regardless!

Eijirou glanced at his alarm clock, noticing that it was almost one in the morning. He'd spent most of the night so far tossing and turning in bed after a tough hero training lesson. The class were split into four groups of five, with one have to escort a payload and the opposition launching an ambush. Kirishima's team unfortunately lost all three rounds they participated in and Eijirou felt like that had a lot to do with him since he was vanguard and right on the front line. He'd spent the rest of the afternoon feeling down and beating himself up, even the other members of the Bakusquad couldn't lift his spirits. Frustrated, Eijirou threw the covers off and got up, deciding that he needed a drink and began walking towards the kitchen hoping that the walk would maybe take his mind off of his dark thoughts. Walking into the common room he noticed the kitchen light was on and walked in to see Midoriya with a cup of juice.

"Ah Kirishima-kun, I didn't notice you! How are you?" Midoriya cheerily smiled at the alpha before he blushed while his eyes trailed down the alpha's tall, muscled body, everything on display since Kirishima slept in only his underwear.

"Sorry Midoriya I didn't think anyone would be down here at this time. I'm fine, but why are you here so late?" Kirishima quickly gave a small smile and tried to deflect attention back onto Izuku. Izuku finished his drink before putting the cup in the sink while shrugging his shoulders.

"Couldn't sleep. Were you worried about what happened during class Kirishima-kun?" Izuku questioned, getting right to the heart of the matter.

"That obvious huh?" Eijirou replied as he rubbed the back of his head, "just thinking about what I could've done since we lost because of me"

"That's not true! Your amazing Kirishima-kun!" Midoriya was quick to defend Eijirou from himself, walking closer to the alpha as he continued to praise him, "your so kind and friendly, everyone loves you! Your a great hero and a handsome alpha..." Eijirou stopped listening after that as he couldn't believe such a cute omega just complimented him.

"You think I'm handsome?" Kirishima interrupted Midoriya, making him stop and blush as he realized what he let slip. Kirishima walked closer and Izuku backed up till he reached the kitchen island, Eijirou boxing him in. The two stared intensely into each other's eyes, red and green meeting as the tension built. Eijirou slowly raised his left hand, cupping the sweet omega's cheek with Izuku leaning into the hand and gently nuzzling it.

"Thank you baby" Eijirou responded, the pet name slipped out, though Izuku didn't seem to mind as his blush deepened but he chirped cutely, still nuzzling the large hand.

"Your welcome Alpha. You deserve it" Izuku gazed heatedly with half-lidded eyes, his omega scent spiking and turning sharp with arousal. Eijirou greedily inhaled before leaning closer, burying his head into Izuku's shoulder to get more of that scent. The redhead started to growl and match the omega, releasing his own aroused pheromones that had Izuku pushing closer to his body till the alpha wrapped him in a hug, thick arms around his shapely waist resting just above the curve of his plush ass, Midoriya's own arms coming up around the alpha's thick neck.

"I really do mean it Alpha. Your so tall and handsome, so strong and reliable and incredible. I'm lucky to call you a friend Kirishima-kun and anyone would be lucky to have you as their alpha." Midoriya whispered praise into Eijirou's ear, quickly moving to kiss his scent gland and rub their cheeks together. Kirishima pulled his head back to look Izuku in the eye, then leaned slowly forward before placing a chaste kiss on the omega's lips.

"It's the same for you you know. Your a gorgeous omega, strong, smart, amazing. You'll make any alpha or beta proud to have you on their arm" Kirishima returned the praise before leaning in for another kiss, coaxing Izuku into opening his mouth and allowing him to slip his tongue inside. They make out for a while as Eijirou grinds his hard bulge into Izuku, who is near constantly moaning with one leg raised and resting around Eijirou's hip. Eijirou's hands have moved down, fondling Izuku's thick ass and keeping him close.

"What do you want baby? Want to continue like this or do you want to come to bed with me, let me thank you for cheering me up?" Eijirou asks Izuku between kisses before pulling away, waiting on his answer.

"Let's go to bed please Eichan. Want you to fuck me" Izuku's answer has Eijirou picking him up and carrying him to the elevator while wondering how he can be so cute yet also so sexy. They kiss some more as the lift takes them to the alpha's floor and they hold hands while walking to his room. Once inside Eijirou locks the door, turning around to the sight of Izuku layed out in his bed with legs spread wide and waiting for the alpha to slot between them. Eijirou stalks closer, climbing up till he's directly above the shorter boy, rocking against him.

"I'm going to fuck you so well baby, keep you in my bed and have you begging for my come." Eijirou stares so deeply as he says this that Izuku can only believe him.

"Yes Alpha please! Need you to fill me Alpha!" Izuku already sounds a mess, trying to pull off his clothes and whining till the alpha helps strip him and himself, leaving the two naked as they both openly stare at the other. The huge size of Eijirou's dick has Izuku practically drooling just imagining how deep it'll go inside him, spreading his legs slightly wider as a sign for Eijirou to continue. The alpha eagerly grabs the lube from his bedside table, slicking himself with one hand and checking to make sure the omega is slick enough, which he is. Once satisfied, the alpha holds his cock in hand, guiding it into Izuku's pussy, slowing pushing till he's completely sheathed inside, making both of them moan as Izuku's tightness squeezes him. Eijirou's dick rests right up against his cervix and Izuku floods the room with more pheromones what with how deep he is. Eijirou waits till Izuku nods at him before slowing drawing out, and when just the tip is still inside he roughly fucks in again, starting up a slow and deep pace.

"Amazing Eichan! Your so deep! Your going to come straight into my womb aren't you Alpha? Please come in me!" Izuku begs the alpha as the pace picks up, wrapping his arms and legs around Eijirou's waist and neck.

"Fuck yeah you want that baby? Want me to bury fully inside, knot you and lock us together so that I breed you nice and deep? Would you get knocked up for me gorgeous? Have your stomach swell and carry my pups?" Eijirou can't believe that he's openly talking about one of his biggest turn ons. He's always dreamed about having an omega that would love being pregnant, letting Eijirou knock them up over and over, belly swelling and giving him the big family he's always wanted. Izuku seems all for it though, sharing the same thoughts as him.

"You can Eichan. Want you to knot me and breed me. Would love having your pups Alpha. Please make me pregnant!" Izuku all but shouts this, his pussy clenching tighter as he's on the cusp of coming. Eijirou's knot fully forms at this as he fucks in one more time, locking them two of them together as he cums harder than ever before, begging the omega to get pregnant. Feeling all Eijirou's dick twitch and pulse inside him pushes Izuku over the edge, coming hard and long as his belly swells with thick alpha cum that would have him pregnant if he was in heat. They both settle down and make out some more, Eijirou carefully rolling them over so Izuku rests atop him while they are locked together.

"Thank you baby for being so good to me. Would you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Yes Alpha I would love to" Izuku's answer leaves Eijirou with a huge smile on his face, drifting off to sleep having forgotten his doubts and instead planning how to properly court this perfect omega.


	2. Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely satisfied with how this turned out but still wanted to get the work out. Remember to check out my Wattpad for the other ideas I had to move from this site, the name is the same as here (ReadingBear2619). Hope you enjoy.

It took a while for things to calm down after Scott beat the Anuk-Ite and Peter took care of Monroe but Beacon Hills finally seemed to be getting back to some semblance of normalcy. Stiles was making sure to check in with everyone regularly so as not to be kept out of the loop like last time, the pack having to put up with it otherwise Stiles would lecture them and make them feel bad about leaving him out. Stiles would've liked to have been there in person but he had to go back to Quantico to deal with the fallout of the FBI raid where he found Derek, the werewolf coming with him in order to clear his name.

The two were closer than before, their interactions becoming more intimate and charged: soft touches, long stares, more frequent scenting. They are even sharing a bed in the apartment they're renting together, cuddling up at night and drifting to sleep surrounding by their combined scent. Stiles knew they had to talk about things soon as his heat was approaching within the next two weeks and he wanted to spend it with the alpha.

While Derek was at the FBI Academy wrapping up some final paperwork about possibly serving as a consultant Stiles was at home preparing a lavish meal. He was cooking all of Derek's favorites and dessert (chocolate fudge cake) was chilling in the fridge. Derek walked through the door, hanging up his jacket and toeing off his shoes before heading into the kitchen, stopping at the sight of Stiles wearing one of Derek's larger tops that just barely covers the bottom of Stiles' panties and how right it feels, the domesticity they have feeling like its where they should be.

"Hey Sourwolf, your just in time for dinner" Stiles greets Derek without turning as the alpha approaches and hugs him from behind, hands resting on the omega's stomach as he scents his neck, mumbling a greeting. Stiles revels in feeling the wolf against him, turning in his arms in order to hug and scent him back. They stay like that for a while, foreheads pressed together as they gently sway, just enjoying each other's company. The oven timer goes off and Stiles pulls away to get the food out as Derek goes to set the table.

They talk about the days they've had (Derek practically going cross-eyed over all the fine print he's read while Stiles went for groceries and lazed around) while eating, though Derek is suspicious of the setting since its all of his favorites.

"What did you want to talk about?" Derek questions Stiles as he goes to grab the cake.

"What do you mean? Can't I just make a nice meal for my friend?" Stiles babbled and fired off questions while cutting the cake. Derek knew he was stalling though, merely raising an eyebrow when he returned to the table.

"OK, maybe I do have something to ask you, but wait till we've eaten, alright?" Derek nods in response and quietly enjoys his cake, thinking it must be something big to make the omega cook like this. Once they finish Stiles tries to take the plates to wash but Derek grabs his wrist, and one look at his face lets Stiles know that its time.

"So, um, my heat is coming up soon..." Stiles avoided looking at Derek's eyes as he said this.

"Right. Do you want me gone?"

"No!" Stiles quickly responded, shaking his head at the same time, "no I want you to stay. That's the point....would you want to stay and share my heat with me?" Stiles' face grew warm as he said this, blushing heavily and turning his face away, unable to look at the alpha.

"I would love to" Stiles' head shot up, meeting Derek's eyes and noticing his ears tinged red from embarrassment. The omega grinned as he threw his arms around the alpha's shoulders, Derek grabbing his waist and pulling him close.

"Just to make sure, you know that I'm asking you to become my alpha right?" Derek looks deep into the omega's honey-brown eyes before smiling, bunny-teeth poking through.  
"Yes Stiles. I want to be your alpha as long as you want to be my omega" Derek leans in as he says this, giving Stiles time to pull away. When he doesn't, Derek closes the distance and kisses him, starting off slow and gentle before Stiles quietly moans, opening his mouth for Derek to slip his tongue inside. From there things heat up as the kiss deepens, tongues dancing as they explore each other's mouths. Derek's hands dipped down from his waist to Stiles' glorious ass, perfectly fitting his hands as he cups each cheek, fondling them and wringing moans from Stiles that he greedily swallows, pheromones spiking as they get more and more aroused. Derek uses his hold on Stiles' ass to lift him, the omega wrapping his legs around Derek's waist as the alpha walks them to their bedroom. He drops Stiles to the bed and just takes in how delectable he looks, face flushed and panting.

"Last chance to back out baby. Once your mine I'm never letting you go."

"I've always been yours Alpha! Just need to mark me and show everyone who I belong to" Stiles opened his arms and legs for him, Derek quickly stripping to his underwear as he crawled above him before once again devouring his mouth. They spent the next few minutes like that, sloppily kissing as they rocked together, Derek grinding his erection down into Stiles as the omega leaked slick through his panties. Derek's hands trail down, grabbing the edge of the panties and sliding them down and off, Stiles sitting up to pull his top off, eyes pleading. Derek quickly stands to remove his underwear, revealing his huge alpha dick, heavy and full and Stiles moans at the sight.

"Please Der, need that in me, need you to fuck me!" Stiles opens his legs wider, Derek's eyes tinging blue as he growls. stalking forward to slot himself between the omega's thighs. He then grabs his dick, placing it at the entrance to Stiles' pussy, holding eye contact as he slowly pushes into the tight, wet heat, both of them moaning at the feel. Derek doesn't stop till his balls are pressed against him, drawing Stiles into more kisses as he adjusts to Derek's thick cock.

"You ready baby?" Derek questions, tensing his hips as he waits. Stiles nods his head and the alpha draws back nearly all the way out before slamming inside, the first thrust making Stiles moan. He lifts his arms to hold on to Derek's shoulders, legs shaking with each powerful thrust as Derek plows him.

"Yes Derek! Fucking me so good Alpha! Please more!" Stiles is on the verge of screaming at this point, Derek's dick pounding right onto his cervix, so close to his womb that Stiles keeps clenching hard around him.

"You feel amazing baby, squeezing me so tight I'm gonna come soon"

"Yes! Cum! Cum inside me Derek, need your knot Alpha, wanna swell with your seed and carry your pups" Stiles babbles, and the thought of his belly fattening and rounding with Derek's pups quickly has his knot growing so he pushes all the way in, his knot expanding and locking them together, Derek roaring as he cums hard, vision whiting out as Stiles screams with his own release, milking the alphas dick while Derek pumps cum straight into Stiles' womb.

"Holy fuck," Stiles comments as they both breathe hard. Stiles pulls Derek down and the alpha gently lays on him, trying not to put all of his weight of the slimmer man "that was incredible Der, knew it would be amazing."

"Did you mean it?" Derek stares into Stiles' eyes, blue wolf eyes glowing strongly, "did you mean it when you said you wanted to have my kids?"

"Yes Alpha, I would love to have your pups. Always dreamed about having a big family, kids running around underfoot driving me mad. That's one of the reasons I want you there for my heat. Wanna start a family with you Alpha because I love you Derek." Stiles' confession has Derek leaning down, kissing him so sweetly.

"I love you too baby. Want to have a family with you as well. Your mine now." Derek's response leaves a huge smile on Stiles' face, and he knows that this is where he belongs.


	3. Midoriya Izuku/Yoarashi Inasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that its been so long since the last posting, I've had some family stuff IRL and have been helping someone move house. Though they've only gone to a temporary place so I'll have to help again with the permanent move *sweatdrop*
> 
> Anyway, managed to quickly pull this together, hope you enjoy!

"Gale Force! The villains are approaching from the west, be ready to engage!" Yoarashi waited after reaching the message from his fellow hero, excitement coursing through his veins leaving him grinning and bouncing on his toes. This was his first major team up after going solo as a Pro Hero and Inasa was eager to make a good impression, especially with such a widely-covered case. This four-man gang had hit some high profile banks and jewelers, but the police had finally established a pattern and had called in several heroes. Yoarashi was one, and he had the job of closing them within an area after they had already been led to him by another team. Hearing the approaching sirens, Inasa counted down from three before activating his quirk, the familiar feeling of Whirlwind coming to the surface as he generated a large vortex, enclosing the villains, himself and several police cars within.

"Shit we're trapped! Find the hero and stop them!" The gang leader called to his own team who immediately left the car in different directions trying to scatter. Seeing this Gale Force figured the best thing to do was show himself so they would stay together and be easier to capture. Jumping from the roof he was own Inasa kept himself airborne while calling out to grab the gang's attention.

"I'm right up here villains! Come and get me!" The four criminals looked up before rushing towards him, one activating their long-range quirk to fire small black spheres. They didn't pose a problem to Inasa who simply flew out of the way while continuing his taunting. He gathered wind in his right hand, shaping the air into a sphere that he threw, striking the shooter and throwing them back into the villain's vehicle.

"That's one!" Inasa flew lower to tempt them further, with one taking the bait as she form a beam sword from her hand, running in close before Inasa blew her away with a large gust of wind. She was quickly apprehended by police. This moment of distraction cost Inasa however as the leader had snuck up behind him, throwing a red sphere that exploded into a sticky substance that stuck Inasa to the ground.

"Hahaha not so tough now are you hero?" The leader gloated, creating three more spheres and throwing them at police to keep them back "turn off your quirk before I bury you in gum." Not the strangest thing Inasa had been threatened with but the alpha wasn't willing to comply. Before anything else though a figure clad in green lightning tore through the last of the villains, powerful legs swinging as they dealt swift kicks, downing the robbers.

"Gale Force are you okay?" His savior approached, revealing themself to be Deku, one of the few newcomers quickly rising through the ranks. The omega stared some more to make sure before helping the alpha get unstuck. The adhesive was strong enough that Inasa started losing big portions of his costume and had to be covered by a shock blanket from one of the arriving ambulances.

"Yoarashi-kun are you sure your fine?" Inasa was pulled in to the omega's gaze, staring deep into large green eyes before the question registered.

"Yes yes no need to worry! Thanks for the help Deku!" Inasa responded at his usual volume, though his cheeks were slightly tinged pink considering what happened.

"OK glad to hear Yoarashi-kun, I was worried. My place isn't far from here if you need to clean up before going back to the office." Inasa tried to resist, insisting he was fine but Midoriya wasn't having any of it, the small omega being incredible stubborn and persuasive. Inasa gave in, following the omega to his place.

"It's not much but you can take a shower and I'll try and find some clothes to fit" Izuku showed the taller alpha his bathroom, Inasa quickly ducking in. When Izuku heard the shower come on he went to gather some of his biggest comfort clothes hoping they would fit the very large alpha. Izuku tried hard not to think about that, the sheer size of Inasa. He'd always had a thing for large alphas and how they could just lift and move him, huge body just envelop him and cover him from the world completely. Shaking his head to dispell those thoughts Izuku briskly walked back to his bathroom, loudly knocking.

"Yoarashi-kun? I have your clothes here, is it OK if I come in?" when he received no response, Izuku gently opened the door and poked his head through. His eyes immediately fell onto Yoarashi as the alpha had just climbed out of the shower, water dripping down his thick muscles. Izuku traced one as it slowly trailed between Inasa's pecs, muscles firm and solid, the drop moving further onto his abdominals and the delicious six-pack he sported. Moving further the droplet reached thick black hair and at this point Izuku flushed bright red pumping out intense aroused pheromones that made it obvious where his mind went to as he continued to watch, not even hearing Inasa calling his name. Izuku's eyes followed the water down to Yoarashi's crotch where he couldn't help his knees going weak at the sight of the largest, most glorious cock he's ever seen. Long and thick, the alphan dick reaches far down, the balls behind it looking as if they would fit comfortably in Izuku's palms, heavy and full and promising a big load. The dick twitched and Izuku mewled, breaking himself from the trance as he spelled the deep musky scent of thick, aroused alpha. Looking up the omega meets the alpha's eyes, mewling again and receiving a responding growl.

"Midoriya-kun I've been trying to get your attention for a while but it looks like you've been distracted by something else" Inasa's deep voice sent a shiver down the shorter male's spine

"Y-Y-Yes, sorry, erm, I just have your c-c-clothes here..." Izuku trailed off as Inasa stalked closer. Standing in front of the omega their height difference had never been more apparent as Inasa towered over him.

"Thank you Midoriya-kun, but do you really want me to put them on right now? Or would you rather I stay like this for you?"

"Ah u-um y-you can stay however y-you like Y-Y-Yoarashi-kun" Izuku could barely get his response out, but despite his stuttering he continued to pump out pheromones, matched by Inasa.

"Then I'll stay like this yeah?" Inasa slowly lifted his hand, cupping Izuku's right cheek, the omega responding by nuzzling his large hand "would you mind joining me?" Yoarashi left a pleased scent as Midoriya nodded yes. The omega dropped the clothes by the door before starting to take his clothes off one by one, the alpha greedily watching as more and more delicious skin was revealed, delicious curves hidden under muscles carefully built. Izuku really was an amazing omega and Inasa was happy that he got to see him like this. Once he was completely naked Inasa took his time raking his eyes over the omega, Izuku doing the exact same.

"Your beautiful Midoriya-kun." Izuku flushed even deeper, scent going buttery. Yoarashi lent down slowly, giving him time but the omega only tilted his head and slightly parted his mouth, so Inasa moved all the way, immediately slipping his tongue inside and sealing their mouths together. Both of them moaned at the other's taste, sharp alpha and sugary omega. Inasa took charge, pushing his tongue as far in as he could while moving it to taste as much as possible, Izuku moaning all the while and doing the same, body going lax and arms going around Inasa's thick shoulders, standing on his tiptoes to reach. Inasa slipped his arms down, grasping Midoriya's supple and large well-muscled ass before bodily lifting, the omega's legs immediately wrapping around his waist, scent going spicy.

"Down, down" Izuku chanted, pulling back from the intense kissing. Inasa complied, and once on his feet again Izuku turned around, bending over and pulling his ass cheeks apart, showing off his winking hole, slick leaking down in heavy rivulets.

"Please Yoarashi-kun, Alpha, please, fuck me with your huge cock, need your big dick inside me Alpha!" Izuku cried and pleaded. Inasa told his dick in hand, rubbing the head against the shorter's hole, with Izuku crying out in frustration.

"This what you want Omega? Want my dick inside and fucking you raw?" Izuku rapidly nodded his head and mewled, Inasa responding with his own growls as he leaned over, body dwarfing and covering the other hero's.

"Yes! It's so big, want that huge thing inside. Please Inasa-kun fuck me! Fuck me hard!" At that Inasa gave up teasing and lined his slick-coated dick up, slowly pressing in till the head popped inside where he stopped and groaned at the tight feeling of Izuku's ass squeezing him tightly.

"Fuck your so tight! You sure I'll fit?" Izuku quickly gave assurances that he would so Inasa kept going, inch by inch pushing his dick deeper into that tight, wet heat. As he bottomed out Inasa lent over, turning Izuku's head and once again kissing him. He was forced to stop when Midoriya started rolling his hips back and forth.

"You little minx! Fine, I'll give you what you want Midoriya-kun" Inasa grinned as he pulled out till only his head remained before slamming inside in one powerful stroke that left him groaning and Izuku screaming. Inasa built up a pace of slow thrusts that were hard and deep, Izuku supporting himself with his arms against the door, pushing his ass back and meeting the alpha.

"Yes yes fuck me with your huge dick! I love it! I love it Inasa-kun! Give it all to me!" Izuku practically screamed this between moans, his mouth hanging open.

"Last chance Izuku-kun. Do you want me to pull out or knot you nice and deep?" Inasa questioned.

"Knot me Alpha!" That was the only response he needed as he slammed inside and started rocking back and forth while his knot fully formed, locking them together, Inasa pressed against Izuku's prostate. The pressure had him coming hard, vision whiting, rhythmically squeezing and milking the huge alpha dick as Inasa loudly growled and came, jet after jet of cum blasting from his balls and filling the omega up. Each jolt had Izuku's stomach swelling just that tiny bit extra. They both panted together, Inasa bent over Izuku's back, the omega's legs trembling and turning to jelly but he refused to fall.

"That was amazing Izuku-kun. Thanks for helping me"

"No problem Inasa-kun. As long as you reward me like this next time aswell" Izuku's cheeky remark and grin had the alpha laughing, looking forward to the next time the omega would help him.


	4. Jaune Arc/Sage Ayana & Jaune Arc/Mercury Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt I received from Rwbysona, hopefully I did your idea justice!!!! Was the first time I was given a prompt so it was nerve-wracking but I'm proud that I managed it, though I don't plan to write anymore of RWBY as I'm very far out of the loop with the series since I stopped watching a LONG time ago. Either way enjoy ^_^

After having lost the trail for a couple of hours, Mercury finally stumbled across the path the Huntsmen took, noticing it became easier and more obvious to follow. He discovered why after reaching their campsite practically drowning in the smell of fertile omega. The sweet scent called to his Alpha, demanding it found the omega and mount them. Mercury struggled to maintain his wits as the pheromones grew richer before his ears picked the high-pitched mewls and moans of the omega. Underneath however he could smell the darker, muskier stench of an alpha which immediately set him on edge.

Ducking into some foliage close to the center of the camp Mercury stared out at the scene in front of him, cock growing hard and tenting his trousers, his alphan scent permeating the air. Before him layed Jaune, the omega stripped to the waist, flaunting his curves and muscles, his lips currently being devoured by a tall dark-skinned alpha. The alpha had thick muscles, open jacket exposing solid pecs and defined abdomen. The two were sloppily making out, Jaune's legs bracketing the alpha's waist, the taller male steadily grinding into the blonde's crotch.

The green-haired alpha pulled back, a string of saliva still connecting them before he growl at Jaune, demanding he flip over and present. Jaune complied, rolling and lifting his hips, upper body to the floor as he spread his legs further.

"Mmmm, there's my pretty omega, presenting for me so well. I'm gonna mount you right here, fuck into your wet hole and knot you good and proper" Jaune moaned louder at this, the deep voice of his alpha making slick practically pour out of his hole as it clenched around empty air, desperate to be filled.

"Please Sage, need you to fuck me Alpha just like you said" As he said this the blonde started to undress, unbuckling his bottoms and trying to wiggle out of them while present, whining when he couldn't get very far. The alpha (Sage) shush him, making soothing noises while leaning forward, helping the blonde take off his clothes till he was left bare and completely open.

Mercury didn't even notice he had his hand in his boxers grabbing his dick as he watched Sage slide his fingers in, testing the stretch of Jaune's hole to see if he was ready. He seemed pleased enough as he swiftly pulled his large cock out, gathering slick and coating himself before lining up.

"Be ready Omega because once I'm in I won't stop till your swollen and heavy with my pups OK?" Sage warned Jaune, though his only response was nodding his head. With that Sage pushed in, the three of them groaning as he continuously pushed in till he was fully pressed inside, larger body covering the omega.

The in-heat omega was clearly impatient though and starting rocking back and forth, a clear sign for the alpha to get moving. Sage obliged, pulling out and pushing back in, slowly using more and more of his dick. Before too long Sage was pulling back and leaving just the head inside, slamming back in and striking Jaune's prostate dead on, each thrust leaving the omega mewling and drooling, eyes almost rolling back at the pleasure of being filled by such a large and thick alpha. Mercury himself was humping the air, wishing that it was him buried inside, greedily inhaling more omegan scent.

"Are you close Alpha? Please, need your knot and cum" Jaune started begging, meeting Sage's thrusts, groaning when the alpha's knot started growing and catching on his rim, the size promising a thick bulb that would lock them together.

"I'm here, don't worry, I'll give you what you need Jaune. Just get pregnant, alright?" With those words Sage fucked in one last time, his knot fully grown and catching inside, twin shouts released as one started coming and the other was finally being filled with potent alpha seed ready to give him healthy, strong pups.

Mercury could feel his knot start to form and had to actively stop himself otherwise he would come, especially when he noticed how Jaune's belly started to grow a small bump at the sheer volume of cum being pumped into him, giving the appearance of a happily pregnant omega. For a moment Mercury had a flash of himself with small blond-haired pups before shakily his head to dispel the dream.  
Continuing to watch Mercury saw how Sage started to pull out, Jaune whining at the empty feeling, clenching his hole to keep all that thick cum inside where it belongs. The blonde turned, calling for alpha only to notice Sage passed out. Mercury's alpha couldn't stand the way Jaune's scent soured and he impulsively stood up before he could stop himself. The blonde lifted his nose, scenting the air before turning to meet the new alpha's eyes, releasing more aroused pheromones at the site of a new alpha.

"Alpha please! Come breed!" Jaune chirped and called, the cries mixing with his scent seducing Mercury, leading him to stalk closer with Jaune in turn falling to his back, lifting and holding his own legs wide apart to flash his hole and further entice the alpha.

"Greedy slut, you really want to be filled that much? Don't come crying to me when you carry my kids alright?!" Mercury pulled out his dick, feeling slightly annoyed that Sage was bigger then he was but he knew he had stamina on his side. Regardless, he reached his hand forward, swiping some slick and coating his dick before quickly driving forward, burying to the hilt in one thrust. Mercury didn't give Jaune time to adjust, just started slamming in hard and fast, the blonde having to wrap his arms around Mercury's shoulders and hold on while the alpha dicked him good and proper.

"Yeah you love that don't you slut? You'll open your legs up to any alpha to use you. Probably don't even care if they get you pupped since you just want their cum isn't it slut?" Mercury wasn't expecting a response since Jaune was just shouting 'Alpha!' over and over. He could feel his knot quickly start to inflate, especially with how horny he was after watching them so without warning he pushed inside and let himself lock with the blonde.

"Fuck yeah that's what you need. That's what I need. Take all my cum slut and get knocked up like a good bitch" Mercury's eyes practically rolled into the back of his head, vision whiting as his balls were drawn up, pumping every drop of cum he had into the omega's pliant body, his stomach swelling even more as Jaune was bred again.

The pair had to wait for Mercury's knot to go down, at which point the high of Jaune's heat had calmed slightly and Mercury was more aware of what had happened. Once he could, he quickly pulled out and put his dick away before leaving, spraying the area to remove his scent.

It was only a few months later that Mercury remembered the incident when a picture appeared of Jaune with a swell to his stomach, the first signs of him carrying a pup.


	5. Stiles Stilinski/Jordan Parrish

"I'm home!" Jordan called out as he arrived back at the house. He tiredly began removing his jacket and shoes before his mate arrived to greet him.

"Welcome home babe" Stiles greeted Jordan with a hug and kiss that started innocent before turning into a long series of lazy kisses, both holding the other close. Jordan was the first to pull away, heaving a great sigh as he placed his forehead on Stiles', staring into his omega's eyes.

"Mmm what a great thing to come home to" Jordan pecked him on the lips once more before stepping back, unbuttoning his deputy shirt at the same time. Stiles kept pace, stepping forward and reaching up to help instead.

"What's wrong? Did something happen at work?"

"Nothing Baby, just a long day. I just want to relax at home, you and me" Stiles finished unbuttoning as he said this, though he left the uniform top on the alpha's shoulders, revealing his mate's well-muscled body. Stiles will never not get tired of the sight of his strong, handsome Alpha. His hands wonder to Jordan's belt, the buckle clinking as it is released, long fingers sliding the zipper down. The bottoms fell to the floor with nothing holding them up, revealing Jordan's dark red skin-tight boxers that showcase his large, heavy bulge. The alpha steps out of the clothes, sliding his arms around Stiles' waist and drawing him into a deep, open-mouthed kiss, tongues dancing as Stiles quietly mewls.

The pair continue like this for a while, Jordan's hands moving down into Stiles' underwear, palming the globes of his ass and playing with them. In the meantime Stiles' hands roam the deputy's body, feeling the firmness of his muscles, that corded strength that drives the omega wild. Their tongues continue to map the inside of each other's mouths even though they do this every day, but now Stiles starts to walk backwards, blindly leading them to the sofa.

Once his knees hit the sofa Stiles turns them, gently pushing the alpha to sit before climbing onto his lap, resuming their kiss. Stiles starts to roll his hips, rubbing his pussy against his mate's bulge, feeling it stiffen and grow into the large tent that Stiles knows and loves. He's spent a lot of time worshiping this bulge, on his knees mouthing at the head through the deputy's boxers.

"I'll help you relax Jor, just sit back and let me do all the work Alpha" Stiles stood and began undressing, feeling his alpha's hungry gaze on him. Moments like this always made him feel so sexy, knowing his stunning mate desired him so much, always looking after him. Once the last piece of clothing fell he sat back on Jordan, grabbing his left hand and guiding it down his body until it reaches his pussy, Jordan taking over by slipping a finger inside. Even after all the sex they've had Stiles still remains tight, velvety insides squeezing his finger so well, loves the feeling of that tightness on his dick as he pushes into his core.

"Mmm, your so good to me Baby, always taking care of me" Stiles flushes in pleasure at the praise, quickly pushing his boxers under his balls to reveal his fully-erect, the sheer size being intimidating to most but Stiles absolutely loves the length and thickness, always proud that he can take the full length down his throat and in his pussy, the head reaching far enough it presses against his womb when balls deep. Stiles gathers his slick and coats his alpha, gentle hands moving the length towards his entrance. Stiles raises himself onto his knees, Jordan's hands cradling his hips, and they both let out a loud moan when the omega begins lowering himself, continuing downward until he's fully sheathed.

"Beautiful Baby, my gorgeous boy, always know what I need don't you?" Jordan leans forward, mouthing at a nipple and suckling it, a brief image of himself drawing milk from the tit in his head. Its not happened yet but one day. Stiles cradles his head to his chest, his pussy mouthing at his dick while he adjusts to the size. Though the omega gets impatient and starts rocking, quickly switching to rising and lowering as he starts to ride his alpha.

Jordan lets his mate set the pace, simply rests his hands on his hips and squeezing every now and then, loving the vision his omega makes as he rides him perfectly. Jordan doesn't even try to hold back his knot, just lets the pressure gradually build as the tip of his cock knocks against his mate's womb, knowing all of his seed will sit inside there.

Its this image of Stiles sitting atop him with a swollen stomach that has Jordan holding Stiles down as he grinds up into him, knot inflating, Stiles throwing his head back and moaning long and loud as Jordan starts to cum, each spurt firing straight into Stiles' core, womb and stomach slowly bloating with thick, alpha seed. The sensation of being filled pushes Stiles to climax, pussy squeezing tighter as if trying to wring every last drop from Jordan's balls. The two pant together, exchanging kisses and settling more comfortably knowing they will be locked together for roughly one hour, though neither of them are complaining.

"Love you sweetheart."

"Love you Alpha." The pair hug, Jordan cuddling his mate tight and being thankful that he has the best omega.


	6. Midoriya Izuku/Bakugo Katsuki

What first woke him was the noise. Slurping sounds and quiet little moans and mewls caught his attention as he slowly started to wake. He next felt the sensation of a tight, wet heat around his dick, squeezing around his hard length in a set pattern as something moved up and down. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Katsuki looked down, seeing a large lump under the covers around his waist, seeing the tell-tale rise of a head as it bobbed up and down on his cock. He groaned as he pulled the covers off, exposing his boyfriend, nose buried in Katsuki's thatch as his dick rested in their throat.

"That's one way to get me up." Mischievous green eyes looked up through lashes at the sound of his voice, Katsuki letting out a groan as that incredible mouth drew away with a wet pop.

"Morning Kacchan!" Midoriya gave a cheerful greeting despite the early morning before going back down and continuing to blow Katsuki. The blonde groaned again, right hand coming up to rest in green curls, tightening his hold each time Izuku deepthroats him. Deku must have been at it for some time as Katsuki can feel his balls already drawing up, warning Deku that he's about to come. The green-head responds by burying Katsuki's big dick in his throat and swallowing, triggering Katsuki's orgasm as he shoots his load into Deku's throat.

"Just couldn't wait till I was up slutty nerd?"

"Nope! Needed my Kacchan's big hard dick. It's your fault for waking me with your hardon" Deku crawls up the bed and giving Katsuki a quick kiss before climbing off and heading to the bathroom.

"You gonna lay there all day or join me Alpha?" Izuku was nude as he said this, looking seductively over his shoulder at the blonde, who growled and got up to follow his laughing mate. The brat.

**************

In the shower the two spend some time washing each other, just sharing space and gently kisses. Deku ends up turning around to let Katsuki wash his back but as he gets lower the shorter male starts bending forward, bracing both hands against the wall.

"What are you doing nerd?"

"Waiting for you to clean me Kacchan. Need to dig deep to make sure I'm fully clean" Deku wiggles his hips as he says this, drawing the blonde's eyes to his perky ass, large bubble butt shaking and giving Bakugo a peak at that pink hole.

"Come on Kacchan! Need a big, hard tool to reach deep and check. Please?" Bakugo can't resist his boyfriend's charm, the brat is always so greedy for his dick.

"Fine you slutty Deku, I'll make sure to dig deep, clear you out." Katsuki grabbed his dick, teasing Deku's hole, causing him to whine and move his ass back, at which point the blonde lined himself up, sinking the head of his dick in before grabbing those thick hips and slamming balls deep in one go, Deku shouting at the rough entrance.

"Ka-Ka-Kacchan!" Izuku keened and mewled, shouting the blonde's name as he was roughly plowed against the wall, mouth open while Katsuki leaned over, engulfing his body as he mouthed at Deku's neck. Katsuki continued to drive in and out of the shorter male, gradually feeling his core clench as his orgasm approaches. He doesn't even warn Izuku, just goes balls deep and grinding inside as he cums, the feeling causing Deku to loudly moan as he starts to cum aswell.

**********************

Katsuki is cooking breakfast for the two dressed in a tank top and some shorts, towel around his neck as he lets his hair air-dry. He plates the food and takes it to the table where Deku is already sitting. The two begin to eat in silence, but halfway through the meal Katsuki feels something solid travelling up his leg. He gives Deku a flat stare which is returned by an innocent look, though the twinkle in his eye suggests otherwise.

"Really Deku? Again? The first two times wasn't enough?"

"What do you mean Kacchan?" Izuku's foot still moves up, reaching his crotch and pushing against it. Katsuki ignored the other and continued eating, feeling as his dick was teased into hardness, tenting his shorts as the tension rose. Once finished Deku got up and went to grab his empty plate but Bakugo pushed his chair back, grabbing the greenette and dragging him onto his lap.

"Naughty boy, since your so eager for me to dick you again, you can do all the damn work" Katsuki ground upwards as he said this, enticing the other as he held his ass cheeks, fondling them. Deku rapidly nodded, standing up to remove his underwear before climbing into Katsuki's lap, pulling his dick from his shorts and swiftly sinking down onto the length, sighing as he did.

"Fuck I love it. Can't help myself Kacchan, your dick is so big and thick, fits me perfectly" even with saying this and singing his praises Deku was already bouncing, leaning forward to hug his shoulders and pant in his ear.

"Yeah you really are such a slutty Deku. What would everyone say if they knew Alpha Pro Hero Deku was happily bouncing on a beta cock, always desperate for a dicking every damn day." Katsuki simply sat there and let the alpha ride him hard, the head of his dick pounding Deku's prostate, causing him to clench tight around the beta.

"Kacchan, Kacchan, give it Kacchan, need your cum. Want it bad!" Deku slammed down, clenching his guts as he rocked his hips. The constant sensations pushed Bakugo to orgasm, so he thrust up to bury himself as deep as possible as he creamed his guts, jet after jet of cum being milked by his alpha's thick ass. Deku gave the beta a blissed smile, pecking him on the lips.

"Thank you Kacchan, so good to me."

"Yeah, and don't you ever forget it you slutty alpha. Now get up, we've got work to do."


	7. Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale

Stiles knew that approaching Peter for help was a bad move but they had run out of ideas and were struggling to deal with the invading court of pixies. Stiles volunteered himself since he is Peter's favorite, so he made his way to the wolf's apartment door, though he found it open, Peter himself leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, bringing attention to his thick biceps.

"Well hello Stiles, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Though he was inquiring about the visit, the smirk on his face told Stiles the wolf already knew what he was there for.

"Let's talk then" Stiles tried to enter but Peter put his arm out, blocking him from entering.

"Ah ah ah, is that any way to greet a fellow pack member?" Stiles flatly stared at Peter as he turned in the doorway to fully face him, both arms open and waiting for a hug. The omega sighed, knowing Peter won't let him in unless he gets what he wants so Stiles steps into the man, arms going around his neck. Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist, dangerously close to the swell of his ass while he scented the omega's neck, alpha pheromones filling the air, showing how pleased he was. Once Stiles was drenched in his scent Peter pulled back, still wearing that smarmy smirk that had Stiles rolling his eyes and quickly walking into the apartment, heading for the living room.

"You already know we need your help, so let's skip the part where you make me beg and just get to you helping us deal with the pixies."

"But where's the fun in that? I so very rarely get you all to myself it would be nice for us to spend some alone time together don't you think?" As he was saying this, the alpha sat down on his sofa, arms along the back and spreading his legs wide open. Peter noticed the omega's eyes be drawn between his legs before they snapped up and his grin widened.

"Since it's you asking you know that I'm willing to help out, but what's in it for me?"

"Peter, we don't have time for your mind games! I just need any info you have that could help us with our pixie problems."

"Hmm....I think you'll have to try harder Stiles, your barely putting any effort into this. Let's say that if you can offer me something I haven't experienced before then I'll give you what you need."

"Fine! What exactly are you thinking of then?" Stiles knew better than to offer as Peter clearly had a goal in mind, and the omega was proven right when Peter moved one hand down to palm his own crotch, leering at him.

"You want me to have sex with you? Seriously?"

"Not just sex, I want you to show me a new trick. I'm bored of the same old. Fair warning though I've been around the block a few times" Stiles had his mouth open in shock, snapping it shut and cursing under his breath. He folded his arms and stood for a while, eyes narrowed.

"Come on, chop chop. You don't have all day!" Peter even had the nerve to clap his hands while saying this, angering Stiles more.

"So I just have to fuck you in a way your whore ass hasn't been fucked before?"

"No need to be rude about it. But yes."

"Fine" At this response Peter stops smiling. Honestly he was expecting Stiles to kick up a fuss and argue with him for a bit before Peter would 'cave' and give up the information. But staring at the omega before him, he sees how serious his request is being taken. He's perfectly fine with fucking Stiles as well as the omega is pretty, tall and slim but with a lovely curve to his ass that Peter has admired before and has imagined bouncing on his dick a few times.

The grin returns to his face as he motions Stiles to come closer, and again the omega shocks him by dropping to his knees, burying his face in the alpha's bulge, nuzzling and feeling it twitch in arousal.

"Mmm, that's more like it. What do you have planned for my payment though? It has to be unique remember." Stiles gave an eyeroll at the reminder, his hands pulling Peter's pants and boxers down under his balls, exposing the big, thick length that Peter is very proud of. Stiles stared in a bit of awe, swallowing as his mouth filled with saliva, knowing the cock will stuff his mouth full. Not to mention the alpha's balls.

Big and low-hanging, looking filled to the brim and ready to breed.

"I hope your not going to disappoint and just offer a blowjob."

"Too simple. I will ask though if you've ever knotted a mouth before?" Stiles could see his dick harden at his question, "I'll take that as a no" he smirked, nuzzling the hard dick against his cheek.

"Come on then, a promise is a promise. You better make sure you can do this Stiles." Stiles didn't even give him a response, merely licking his cock from root to tip, laving the head. He then sucked the head into his mouth, going down all the way till his nose was buried in the thatch of curls at the base, moaning around the dick. Peter gave a groan in response, hands fisting the omega's hair as he wondered where Stiles learnt to suck a dick so well.

Stiles continued like this for a while, alternating between bobbing his head and deepthroating Peter, all the while moaning and swallowing around him, tightening his throat as Peter took the reigns, face-fucking with hard, deep strokes.

"No backing out now Stiles, I'm about to knot and I'll make sure to lock it in behind your teeth" Stiles stared at him, eyes lidded and glassy, omegan scent coating the room in sex. Peter felt his knot grow, balls pulling up as well so he ground in one last time, knot locking in place as he started to cum down his throat, groaning and throwing his head back. He couldn't feel every muscle tense as his balls emptied, heavy load firing down Stiles' throat. Incredibly the omega was not even struggling, swallowing every drop without pause.

"What a good boy you are. This is why your my favorite." Peter praised him, petting his hair and muscles relaxing as he settled more comfortably while waiting for his knot to go down. He was skeptical about whether Stiles could actually take his knot orally, but the omega proved himself. Peter makes a note to himself to reward the boy, maybe with dinner and then eating him out on the bed as thanks.


	8. Kurosaki Isshin/Kurosaki Ichigo

Ichigo woke up to the feel of his bed-sheets sticking to him, his body feeling like a furnace as he sweated. Sitting up he threw off his duvet thinking it was making him hot, but the heat persisted, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple and along his jaw. Looking down the alpha sees his boxers tented, dick harder than normal and completely stiff, the base slightly swelled as his knot is ready to grow. It must have been one hell of a dream to push him this close to the edge already, but Ichigo ignores his erection and instead heads to the shower to wash the sweat off.

Upon opening his door the alpha stops at the smell of a fertile omega, eyes drooping as he raises his head, inhaling deeply to get more of that rich scent. The orangette quickly changed course, following the heavenly omegan smell down to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway and gazing hungrily, his arousal spiking as he released thick pheromones. The omega stiffened after catching the smell, staying in place as Ichigo stalked closer to them before the alpha wrapped their arms around the omega's thick waist, rubbing his huge erection into the cleft of his ass and burying his head in the other's neck, chest rumbling and mouthing at his scent gland.

"Morning Ichi-erm, I mean, morning Alpha" Ichigo didn't respond, just continued grinding into the omega who had started leaking slick in response to the pheromones, adding their own scent to the air. Ichigo turned them around before quickly pulling the omega into a fierce kiss, immediately taking control, forcing the omega's legs apart for him to keep grinding.

"Omega. Ready. Smell ready." Ichigo leaned forward again, head cloudy with lust and the urge to fuck into and breed his omega, grumbling when he pulled back from the kiss.

"Ichigo, your going into rut. Get it together Son!" Isshin shook Ichigo's shoulders, trying to pull him out of the rut haze but he was already deep. This is why Isshin got him onto suppressants; Ichigo's ruts were always very intense. Isshin vividly remembers the last one....

Shaking his head, Isshin opens his mouth but before he can speak Ichigo kisses him, tongue diving inside and exploring his mouth, inner omega making him go weak at the knees at the feel of a dominant alpha. Ichigo's hands went to his thighs before bracing and lifting, hands gripping Isshin's ass, forcing a high-pitched keen from his mouth.

"Ah! It's good that your sisters are visiting friends for the weekend so they're not here to see this!" Isshin said this to himself, wrapping his legs around Ichigo's waist, his son's tongue invading his mouth again, pheromones pulling him deeper into arousal and dangerously close to falling into an impromptu heat. The feel of his alpha son's muscles, his musky scent, the sheer size of his cock has Isshin leaking slick, pussy twitching as Ichigo's shaft rubs against the lips, promising to fill him deep. He's slicked so much at this point that he's soaked the front of Ichigo's boxers.

"Omega. Mate. Breed." Ichigo had fully gone into rut, reduced to single words and instincts so he isn't going to let Isshin go until he gets what he wants, in this case his dick inside Isshin and knotting him.

Isshin pulls away, standing on shaky legs in order to pull down his underwear but Ichigo impatiently interrupts, leaving his briefs dangling from one leg as he's picked up and placed on the counter. The alpha pulls his boxers down under his balls, boxing his father in and thrusting forward, making whining noises as his dick fails to catch in Isshin's pussy. The omega helps by grabbing the long cock, guiding the head between his lower lips and letting Ichigo do the rest, a powerful thrust pushing him balls deep and drawing a deep moan from Isshin.

Ichigo growled before starting a quick rhythm of deep and hard thrusts that forced Isshin to place his hands above himself onto the cupboards, the power behind them shocking him. Ichigo was tall and lithe, lacking that thickness of typical alphas but he had the same strength to rail his dad good. As his pussy was pounded Isshin was reminded of the last time Ichigo went into rut.

It was not long after Masaki passed and the grief triggered Ichigo's rut with the urge to build a family. Of course to do this he needed a strong omega, so he turned to his own father, keeping him in bed for days as his rut passed. Ichigo quickly forgot about the event, but as his belly swelled with twin daughters Isshin was forced to create a cover story.

A sharp pain in his neck brought him back to the present, turning to the left to see Ichigo with his teeth digging into his shoulder, though he hadn't drawn blood yet.

"No Ichigo, bad Alpha!" The reprimand from the omega had Ichigo flinching back, his hips pausing halfway back. Isshin makes soothing noises, murmuring apologies till Ichigo's hips tentatively started thrusting again.

"That's it, that's a good Alpha, just fuck Daddy like that." The encouragement from Isshin had Ichigo building up speed, wildly thrusting inside the omega, Isshin crossing his ankles around his son's waist to keep him close. Ichigo leaned forward, mouthing at his nipple, pecs bouncing with the force of their fucking, Isshin's head thrown back in ecstacy as the combined pleasure of his nipple and pussy causing him to clench tight on each thrust in, bringing them both closer to orgasm as he could feel a bulge beginning to grown at the base of Ichigo's dick. Each thrust made the growing knot knock against Isshin's pussy as if asking for permission to enter and lock them together.

"Omega, breed, omega, breed" Ichigo chanted over and over, thrusts picking up speed before he pushed in one last time, knot inflating inside his father's pussy, letting nothing escape as he began to unload in the omega, Isshin clenching as if greedily milking the cum, jet after jet fired deep inside. Each spurt of fertile seed had Isshin thinking that he could end up knocked up again, belly filled with more kids, his brain conjuring images of him big and round, little orange and black-haired kids running around. These thoughts push Isshin over the edge, pussy contracting hard as he cums, teasing Ichigo's knot to shoot more cum.

Isshin wraps his arms around Ichigo, taking the time to calm down as they are tied together, Ichigo's dick slowly pulsing more cum into him. He had forgotten how much cum Ichigo shot in rut.

Isshin could only hope his older body could keep up with his son's virility.


	9. Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto

At the ring of the lunch bell Shouto put his pen down, rolling his neck to work out the kinks from being in one position for too long. His classmates were making a racket, taking full advantage of their free time to let loose a little. He quickly stands and puts his things away, heading outside the door to wait for Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida. The alpha doesn't have to wait for long before two of the three turn up, the green-haired omega nowhere to be found.

"Midoriya-kun went ahead and said that he'll meet us later" Iida informs Todoroki, apparently able to tell that he was looking for him. Shouto simply nodded at his fellow alpha in response before the three started walking towards the cafeteria, making small talk about the lessons so far.

Shouto begins to lag behind as they get closer to the cafeteria, ending up behind them while walking passed the toilets and chiming in to their conversation, which is why he is taken by surprise when the bathroom door opens and a petite hand reaches out and grabs him, dragging Todoroki inside.

Once there he was pinned to the wall and kissed before he could do anything. Shouto was prepared to fight before the smell hit him; soothing peppermint with a hint of sweetness. He relaxed into the kiss, tilting his head to the side and slotting his tongue into the other's mouth, drawing a pleased hum from them. He pulls back and opens his eyes to stare at Midoriya, the omega's lips pink and shiny.

"So this is why you left so quickly. You wanted to give me a nice surprise" Shouto leans down again for another kiss, interrupted by Midoriya grabbing his tie and walking backwards into a stall, locking the door with the two of them within.

"That's not really much of a surprise now is it?" Izuku coyly smiles at him through his lashes, using his left hand to close the seat before lowering himself onto it. He then leans back, unbuckling his belt and lifting his legs up and out till they touch either side of the stall. Looking down he sees Shouto's dick twitch, the bulge in his pants growing bigger and Izuku smiles wider, mouth opening and eyes drooping lower.

"OK, now your surprise is ready to unwrap" Shouto quickly closed in, pulling the omega's pants off before realizing that he wasn't wearing any underwear and from his hole, a round black object snuggly sat inside, pulling a groan from the alpha.

"Fuck bunny, you really do live up to your name. Wet and ready for your alpha" Shouto dropped to his knees, burrowing his nose against the plug and inhaling Izuku's rich scent, deeper with arousal. He reached his right hand forward, grabbing the plug and toying with it, moving it in and out and teasing the omega. He grew impatient though, fully removing the plug to expose Izuku's winking pink hole, burying his face between his plump cheeks, tonguing at the hole and lapping up the excess slick. Izuku let out a deep moan, hands flying to cover his mouth as the peppermint alpha pushed his tongue inside, swirling it around before hurriedly standing and undoing his belt.

Todoroki didn't even fully drop his pants, only lowered them enough to pull out his hard dick that Izuku loved. It wasn't as thick as some of the other alpha boys in the class but it was long, the tip kissing his cervix when he went balls deep, always making Izuku see stars and cum so hard. He placed the plug atop the toilet lid before using that hand to scoop up some slick, rubbing it all along his dick to get it good and wet. Shouto then lines himself up, pushing inside in one long thrust till his balls are pressed against Izuku, the omega letting out a moan at finally feeling that big dick inside sending jolts of pleasure down his spine from the head's pressure on his cervix.

"Yes Shouto, need you in me so bad baby, need you to fill me up and then plug me full, want it sloshing in me the rest of the day"

"Oh bunny, you really need it don't you? Don't worry baby, I'll breed you like you want!" Shouto finished his sentence with a powerful thrust, starting up a punishing rhythm as there isn't much time at lunch to fuck and knot his baby. He puts one hand to cover Izuku's mouth to muffle his moans as he likes to get loud when being railed. Izuku had his feet firmly planted on the stall walls but his legs still shook from the force of Shouto's thrusts, each swing of his hips burying his dick completely, Izuku's mind going blank from pleasure as his most sensitive spot was pounded over and over.

Shouto covered Izuku's smaller body with his own, repeating a low chant of 'fuck' into the omega's ear as his dick was squeezed with every thrust like he was trying to keep his dick in his ass. God his omega was insatiable, always asking Shouto to dick him down practically everyday. He could feel his knot beginning to inflate and knew he had to bring them both over the edge so he pushed his hips forward as far as he could, grinding in hard against his womb's entrance as he growled in his omega's ear, ordering him to cum.

Izuku clenched hard, opening his mouth in a silent scream at the order from his alpha, dryly cumming with his ass milking Shouto's knot, bringing him over the edge as he felt his alpha's dick start to pulse, warmth filling his belly from his alpha's cum.

"I hope we aren't late to class otherwise Aizawa-sensei will skin us alive" Shouto's deadpan delivery had Izuku giggling, nuzzling his alpha as thanks for always giving him what he wants.


	10. Stiles Stilinski/Garrett Douglas

Stiles wiggled and strained against the chains holding him to the post atop the hill,, arms bound tight behind himself as he shivered in his thin white gown, the fabric sheer enough to be just on the edge of indecent. The other villagers quickly left after placing him there, worried and hopeful that their sacrifice to the beast would keep them safe.

The little town of Beacon had been terrorized by the beast for a while, cattle slaughtered by a creature said to have a thick mane of hair around its neck, walking on all fours with a powerful tail swinging behind itself. Things began to die down though when a young female omega went missing, and word quickly spread that the beast wanted omega's so every 3 months a new omega was left atop the hill for the beast to take.

Stiles' recent presentation as omega meant that he was up for grabs so first chance they got the villagers knocked him out and bound him to the post. He dared not scream for fear of calling the creature to him, though the rattling chains were a clear sign of its awaiting gift.

A few moments later a thick, heady scent filled the air, catching his attention. Stiles had smelt all of the alphas in the village but none had been as strong as this one, the rich pheromones having him almost purring, promising strength and virility. Stiles looked to the treeline where he caught sight of twin glowing orbs, the bright scarlet piercing and causing him to stop his struggles. He watched in shock as from the forest appeared a man where he was expecting a creature, tall and defined in a way few others were. Thick cords of muscle ran across the handsome stranger's body, strong and defined. Bright golden hair neatly sat atop his head, red eyes shifting to a piercing blue.

Stiles couldn't help his eyes tracking down the man's body, tracing the broad shoulders, defined chest and trailing down to the alpha's manhood, his eyes widening at the size. Intimidatingly long and thick, the length swayed as he walked, too heavy to stand. His balls were large and plump, heavy and filled with what was probably thick seed ready to fill his lover with pups, and considering the size Stiles can't imagine how large the alpha's knot would be.

The alpha reaching him, raising his hand to stroke his cheek, releasing pleased, calming pheromones that affected Stiles, lowering his fear.

"Don't be afraid my sweet, I promise I'll take good care of you." The alpha said this whilst leaning into him, accent thick, indicating he wasn't from the area. He kissed the omega's cheek, lips light as he continued to pepper him with kisses trailing down to his neck. The alpha paused at his scent gland, deeply inhaling his scent before suddenly licking across it, pulling a whine from Stiles. The alpha gently nibbled his gland, pumping out arousal that had Stiles making slick, his pussy tingling as it became moist.

The stranger placed his hand on Stiles' thigh, raising it up under his gown and stroking his hip, head lifting in order to whisper into his ear.

"What's your name, Darling?"

"It's, ergh, it-my name is Stiles" he could barely get his name out, the stranger's hand teasing so close his entrance he just wanted to shift his legs wider.

"Stiles. Hmm, a strange one, but it suits you. My name is Garrett my darling, and I'll be your Alpha" The man - Garrett - smiled before kneeling down, his other hand coming up to slide under his gown and join the other in teasing him.

"You are my omega now Stiles. Let me show you how I'll take care of you, my sweet." Garrett moved his under beneath Stiles' clothes, nose pressing between his legs and inhaling the sweet scent of his slick. Stiles' legs were lifted, resting upon Garrett's powerful shoulders as his tongue poked out, licking a long strip between his lips, Stiles moaning as he was tasted for the first time. The blonde growled in approval at the taste, rich and fertile making him dive in for more. Opening his mouth and sealing it against the omega's pussy, his tongue penetrated in, the tight channel squeezing as he began pleasuring his omega.

Stiles threw his head back, mouth open as the long organ made its way inside, probing his virgin walls, his pussy clenching against the tongue. Garrett completely sealed his mouth against him, every grunt and growl sending vibrations through him, his legs twitching as Garrett ate him like a hungry man in a desert. His insides were tasted as he produced so much slick, the alpha's throat bobbing as he devoured every drop of slick, tongue licking over and over his walls.

Garrett couldn't get enough of his omega's slick, the mix of spice and honey absolutely addicting. He worked his jaw hard to swallow every drop, tongue soaking in the fluids as it explored the warm hole. Wanting to get deeper, Garrett shifted, eyes glowing red as his face morphed, tongue growing longer and thicker, reaching deeper inside and drawing loud mewls and moans from Stiles. He could feel the tip of his tongue probing that special spot inside, Stiles' pussy squeezing more tightly with the increased pleasure. He growled more deeply, pumping out more of his thick scent as Stiles started rocking his hips, fucking himself on Garrett's tongue. He was so very pleased this time with the omega they left him, maybe the best one he'd ever got.

Stiles closed his legs around Garrett's head, grinding hard against his mouth as he screamed in ecstasy, vision going white while he came hard, tightening on his alpha's tongue. Garrett drank deeply, not wanting to waste a single drop of the precious slick, sealing his mouth against Stiles' folds, using his tongue to continue stimulating him into producing more slick, strong hands supporting his omega's lower back.

Stiles only lowered his legs from his shoulders once he finished cumming, his limbs loose and wobbly. Garrett stood, dick hard as diamonds as he grabbed and broke the chains, bodily lifting his mate into his arms, coaxing Stiles into wrapping his limbs around him.

"That was amazing Darling, so sweet for me. Your definitely my mate now. Rest while I take you to your new home because we need to get mating. You'll need your strength Sweetness as some members of my species mate up to 50 times a day so we're not leaving the den till your nice and full with my cubs." Stiles just nuzzled close, closing his eyes and accepting his new role as mate to this alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An odd pairing that I saw on here recently and it sparked this idea. Fun fact lions can actually mate up to 50 times a day, which is crazy and also I thought it would be a nice little teaser ;)


	11. Isshin Kurosaki/Ichigo Kurosaki 2

Ichigo climbed out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying himself off as he walked completely nude back to his bedroom. It was early Saturday morning, his sisters having left last night to stay with some friends until Sunday night so he had the weekend pretty much to himself.

Once his body was dry he wrapped the towel around his shoulders, grabbing and pulling on some boxers before toweling his hair. Done, he left the room, dropping his dirty clothes in the laundry room before walking to the living room, spotting his dad watching some TV.

"Son your up!" Isshin greeted him, switching the TV off and beckoning him over. Once Ichigo reached him, he pulled him down to sit, swinging his leg up and over to straddle his son's lap, moving forward for a kiss, tongues dancing inside Isshin's mouth. Ichigo's hands immediately went round to his ass, squeezing those large muscled cheeks, palming them inside his too small briefs. He played with his omega's ass, fingers dipping between to graze over his hole, still slightly loose and wet from being mounted last night.

"Well good morning to you too Dad" Ichigo's fingers circle the omega's rim, his dick tenting his boxers as he uses the hand on his ass to guide him into a slow grind.

"Someone's eager. Last night wasn't enough for you Baby?"

"Mmm, well we've got the weekend to ourselves so I thought we could explore the house some more" Isshin rolled his hips back onto his hand, drawing him into another deep kiss as he started to slick.

Ichigo felt the wetness on his fingers, so he slide two straight into his Dad's hole and began scissoring them, pulling a deep moan from Isshin that he swallowed as Ichigo continued to make out with him. Ichigo used his hips to roll them on the sofa, pulling back and dragging his Dad's briefs off.

"Keep your legs nice and straight for me Baby, I wanna taste" Ichigo knew Isshin would be fine like this, legs held open, muscles strong and taut. He knelt on the floor, leaning forward to drag his tongue right across his rim, scooping up and swallowing the slick that was there. Ichgio closes his eyes and relishes the taste before diving back in for more.

Isshin grabs his head and holds him as Ichigo eats him out good and proper. Isshin doesn't try to hold back his moans, loving the feel of his tongue tasting his insides, reminding him of the night before. With the girls out of the house Isshin waited on Ichigo's bed fully nude, head down ass up, and God the feeling of his son stretched across his back as he dicked him the way he needed was incredible.

Ichigo's tongue probed him deep, roaming his walls as Isshin rhythmically squeezed his ass, his hole being ravished. Ichigo was a gorgeous sight when he pulled back: jaw loose and slick covered, tight muscles on display, his boxers tented and wet with precum.

"Come on son, give Daddy what we both need." His hole twitched as he said this, that empty feeling making him impatient. Ichigo just pulled his underwear beneath his balls, 10-inch dick slapping his stomach. God his son was incredible. Ichigo may have been a Beta but he puts all of the alphas (and there were a lot over the years) Isshin had slept with to shame. His dick was long and thick, and it sat nice and heavy inside him, the feeling always promising a good fuck.

Ichigo knelt on the edge of the sofa, grabbing his Dad's legs for support as he drove inside in one thrust, burying himself to the hilt.

"Fuck yes! Fuck me Son! Give it to Daddy nice and hard!" Isshin shouted and moaned as the beta built a rhythm. He drew far back before driving in hard, aiming for that one spot that had his omega's eyes rolling back in his head. Isshin held on to the back of the sofa, legs shaking and toes curled.

Ichigo doesn't know it yet but Isshin had an ulterior motive for riling him up. Recently he had stopped taking his birth control as this year for Ichigo's birthday he wanted to be pregnant for him. Isshin had overheard a conversation between Ichigo and his friends and he had mentioned that he did want kids and Isshin has always loved the idea of being pregnant, and the thought of his son breeding him so much he was knocked up? That thought alone had Isshin slicking more than ever.

Without birth control his libido would shoot up but he knew Ichigo would keep up, knows his beta can satisfy him without a knot. Isshin hasn't craved one since they started sleeping together.

Ichigo watches his Dad's pecs bounce as he drives into him, thick tits shaking with every thrust. His omega has the best body, all muscled and curvy, plus his insides were made to take dick. His ass squeezing him like it is trying to pull the come from his balls.

"God your gorgeous, so glad your all mine Daddy, I'm better than all those alphas you've had aren't I? Tell me Baby, What do you want from me?" With each word Ichigo slammed in harder and harder, leaning forward to stare into Isshin's eyes, hands covering his father's.

"Want your cum Ichi, want you to breed me all day, every day! Make me fat with your seed Son!" Isshin couldn't resist, Ichigo was just too damn sexy the way he could just keep driving his hips into him. He produced more slick as he continued begging Ichigo for his cum, thoughts filling his head of himself fat and round with pups, tits swollen as Ichigo rocked into him, feeding from him. He wants it to be real so bad.

"You muscled slut, you want me to cream you that bad? Fuck I'll do it, I'll keep fucking you right here, won't even pull out just empty my balls into you over and over. Fuck! Take it! Get breed Daddy!" Ichigo practically roared as he came, pressed so far inside Isshin could feel his balls twitching as he fired his thick load, warm jets of white coating his walls. The feeling of being filled and possibly being knocked up had Isshin cumming, ass-pussy squeezing the beta's dick as his insides contracted, trying to pull more cum deeper.

Ichigo all but collapsed onto him after he finished, breathing heavily, though he began kissing his omega while he came down. However Isshin could feel Ichigo's dick, still sitting so hard and heavy inside him.

"Made you a promise Baby, today your not leaving till your bloated with cum and looking like your carrying a whole litter of pups, OK?" Ichigo rocked forward as he said this, pulling a moan from Isshin due to the sensitivity. The omega eagerly nodded, knowing that if they continued fucking like this he'll definitely end up pregnant.

He could hardly wait.


	12. Midoriya Izuku/Izumi Kouta

Izuku bobbed his head up and down, taking the long dick deep into his throat, swallowing each time his nose is buried in the beta's groin. Above him the youngster threads his hands in the omega's green locks, keeping him in place as they fuck his mouth, Izuku relaxing his throat and gazing upwards with half-lidded eyes.

"Fuck! Fuck Sensei, I'm gonna cum, going to cum down your throat! Take it! Don't waste a single drop Baby!" Saying this, the beta student held the older omega's head against his groin as he felt his balls draw up, letting out a groan as his dick twitched, firing spurt after spurt of young, thick, fertile cum into his Sensei. Izuku closed his eyes in ecstacy, gulping down each shot, throat audibly and visibly bobbing with each swallow. His omegan pussy soaked his panties, clenching around empty air.

Izuku drew back once his student finished orgasming, standing back up out of his squat and turning to face his classroom desk, leaning over it. He unbuckled his belt, lowering his trousers and panties down to his ankles, moving his hands to his ass cheeks, pulling them apart and showing his hole.

"Come on Baby, please be a good student and fuck your Sensei Kota" Izuku turned to look over his shoulder, gazing at Kota seductively. The beta still had his dick hanging out, though it started to rise to full mast again at the sight of his slutty teacher offering his ass for him.

"Don't worry Sensei, I'll keep feeding you, anytime you need Baby, I'll plug you with cum till your fat and stuffed." Kota stepped forward as he said this, right hand teasing his rim, feeling the looseness and leftover lube, presumably from when Izuku fingered himself. Izumi could just picture it, Izuku's legs spread as he buried his fingers in his own ass, opening himself up for the next available dick that could fuck him deep.

Izumi teased the head of his dick against Midoriya's rim, watching the hole try to gobble him up. He sunk the head of his cock in, leaning against Izuku's back and raising both hands to grab the omega's full pecs, both of them groaning as he fully sank inside till his balls were pressed against his ass. 

Izumi ran kisses around Izuku's left shoulder, grinding into him as he waited for the omega's ass to stop clenching so tightly. He rocked back and forth, fitted to the greenette's muscular back, fingers playing with his nipples and massaging his pecs. He knew Midoriya was ready when he started rocking back into him, so Kota carefully pulled back before giving a small thrust forward.

Feeling the way Izuku's ass softened to allow him in further, the beta started to pick up the pace, hips moving back and forth, putting the strength of his whole body into each thrust, Izuku letting out little noises each time he was balls deep.

"Fuck Sensei, do you come to school like this? Ass fingered open and loose for any good boy to just fuck into? Or is it all for me? Tell me Baby, are you just a slut for me?"

"Yes! Only for you Kota, only want your dick in me! So big, reaches so deep inside me, always want you!" Izuku singing his praises was music to the beta's ears, the repeated smacking of hips into ass felt amazing.

"Good boy. I'll make sure your insides only fit the shape of my cock. Plow you so good you won't even look at anyone else. Wish I could be in here though" Izumi reached his left hand down, two fingers immediately slipping into his pussy and fingering him, matching the timing of his thrusts.

Izuku knew when they started this relationship that Izumi wanted to be in his pussy, but the teacher had to think about his work. He could tell that if he let the youngster cream him, that fertile cum would have him knocked up in no time. He's pictured it a few times when prepping his ass, thought about just sinking down onto his cock and feeling it kiss his cervix. How the beta would go wild, thrusting hard and fast till he shoots his load, plugging him so full the cum has to stay in his womb. The omega has pictured his belly fat and round, little green and brown-haired children running around.

"One day Baby, one day soon I'll get to be inside this pussy, putting my dick where it belongs, fucking you where we both want it. Wanna fill your pretty little hole up, watch your stomach grow with my seed, and then keep fucking you again and again." The combination of him muttering those words into his ear, fingering his pussy and plowing into his ass has Izuku clenching so tight, orgasm suddenly taking over as he squirts, holes clenching tight around Kota's fingers and dick.

Kota feels it all, the omega's muscles clenching hard, doesn't even get out any words as he plants himself groin to groin, unloading deep into Midoriya's guts. Once they both finish cumming, they stay together, just breathing. Kota feels he softened cock start to slip out so he pulls back, turning to find his bag and look inside for the wipes he has on hand just for this occasion. Turning he takes in the sight of his Sensei, bent over and disheveled, cum starting to leak out.

One day, he promises himself, one day he'll fuck his omega's pussy and his seed won't leak out.


	13. Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting, was having issues with my keyboard. Hopefully I've sorted it now, fingers crossed. Just a short chapter to get back into things. Either way, enjoy.

It's not often that Jack has a chance to simply admire Gabriel. Between their heavy load of missions and the bulky armor they wear, the blond doesn't get much of an opportunity to take in the sight of his body other than brief glimpses, which is why this weekend off they've been given has been a real blessing.

That and the mirror Jack installed on the ceiling, giving him a bird's eye view of Gabriel's incredible body as the Latino fucked him in their favorite position. Even with all the muscle that he's packed on, Jack still feels small next to Gabriel, his body just seeming thicker and bigger, muscles toned and defined, the ideal alpha. Kneeling above him like this the blonde feels safe and protected, inner omega practically purring at being covered by such a strong alpha.

Jack loves being like this, needs to let go and have someone else take charge, his arms and legs wrapped around his lover's neck and waist, the other male taking care of him and giving him exactly what he needs. Right now Gabe is taking him nice and slow, rocking in and out of Jack's ass, movements helped by his slick as his thick, 11 inch cock carves inside, shaping his walls into the shape of him. Gazing over his shoulder into the ceiling mirror, Jack watches as Gabe pulls his hips back before bucking forward, powerful hips thrusting strong and deep. His balls smack loudly against his ass, round and heavy with thick, rich, fertile alpha seed ready to be poured into Jack's womb.

Gabe always comes thick and heavy, his loads leaving the omega feeling full, womb swollen with so much seed, waiting for his eggs to drop and make children. Jack is mesmerized by the sight; Gabriel's balls swinging as his back muscles tense, glutes tightening to add strength to each drive forward, it makes him slick like crazy, tempting his body into heat so that he can get heavy with children.

Jack has no doubt that if it was up to Gabriel he would be in a home, barefoot and constantly fat with kids, every load being poured into him, seed always catching with pups. Just the way he thrusts makes it obvious, every move trying to get as deep as possible, the crown of his cock knocking against his cervix, desperate to reach his deepest part. Gabriel's got a good rhythm going, fucking in and out while perfectly aimed at his cervix, dick glancing against his prostate, constant pressure keeping Jack riding that high.

Despite his focus on his alpha's physique, Jack can hear Gabe whispering in his ear, switching between English and Spanish as he continuously utters praises about him; mentioning how his ass was made for him, how he was the perfect omega for Gabe, how amazing he'd look pregnant, body softening to carry his seed, the way he leads but trusts Gabe to be dominant in their relationship and so on. Jack's omega is beyond happy at how he's being treated and at the thoughts and ideas Gabriel is planting in Jack's head. That plus the pressure of his dick inside has Jack's ass clenching in anticipation.

It only takes a few more thrusts for Jack to be pushed over the edge, his walls clamping hard around Gabriel trying to milk him, , his own cock spurting his cum. It is this tightness that Gabe has been craving, the squeezing warmth quickly forcing his knot to grow as he plants it inside as deep as he can, balls pressed against his omega's plush ass as he begins to dump his load.

Jack's eyes roll back at the feeling, Gabriel's balls contracting with each pulse, the warmth filling him, his omega quieting at finally being satisfied, reveling in the knowledge of all that cum sitting nice and tight at his core. As Gabriel moves to kiss him, Jack knows that everything they do is worth it to be exactly where he is right now in this moment.

Underneath Gabriel, his Alpha.


	14. Yukihira Soma/Dojima Gin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back!!!!!!! After a super long break that I did and didn't need, I'm finally back to writing again. Sorry for late update, there was just a lot going on. I am a bit rusty so this chapter isn't the greatest but it's good to get back to it again. Regardless, enjoy!

Dojima watched Yukihira as the teen lowered himself into the bath, the scent of him enticing both body and mind. Dojima could recognize some of the deeper undertones of Yukihira's smell, but the memories were vague, just out of reach of him finally understanding the familiarity he feels with the younger man.

"Something wrong, Dojima-san? You've been staring for awhile" Dojima continued to stare intensely into Yukihira's golden eyes before answering.

"Not wrong, just....your scent seems very familiar to me."

"Familiar? But we've never met before" Yukihira asked quizzically.

"I know, I just mean that there is something in your scent that I recognize, like maybe I've met a family member of yours before" Yukihira's eyes light up at the mention of family, and he quickly makes his way closer to the massive alpha.

"My scent you say? Hmm, well you need a better sample to check right?" Nodding to himself the omega does the unthinkable and swings his leg round, climbing into Dojima's lap "here, scent me properly and see if it triggers something."

"What?! Yukihira you can't jus-" Dojima cut himself off when the young omega wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning forward so his face was against the redhead's neck. This close the scent was incredibly enticing, and Dojima could pick it apart better. The earthy, spicy undertones triggered his memory of long hair, a carefree grin and a body that Dojima was lucky enough to ravage many times. He can still remember the sound of the omega's voice, calling his na-

"DOJIMA-SAN! Finally! I've been calling you for ages!" Blinking his eyes open, Dojima pulled back a little, looking down into Yukihira's golden eyes. The memory of that scent had him forgetting where he was.

"Yukihira-kun, do you know someone called Jouichiro by any chance?"

"Yeah, that's my dad's name," the revelation made everything click into place for Dojima, "I take it you knew him from school right? You definitely seem to remember him well based on your reaction." After hearing those words did Dojima notice how he was clinging to the omega, arms cradling his waist and, perhaps most embarrassingly, his dick was hard as a rock, wedged between the cleft of the redhead's cheeks. Dojima was even subconsciously rocking it back and forth, precum freely flowing into the bath.

"Please forgive me Yukihira-kun, I shouldn't-"

"Don't apologize Dojima-san. You can't help who your in love with."

"Love? I may have known your Father, but we lost touch a long time ago, those feelings don't exist." Yukihira raised a skeptical eyebrow, rocking his hips back and causing more precum to pebble and dribble down his dick.

"This seems to say otherwise. You wouldn't have had this strong a reaction if you didn't care for him. Even though my Mum and Dad were together, I could tell that sometimes he would be thinking about someone else." As he said this Yukihira continued his actions, hips grinding back onto Dojima's dick, and he was definitely not rutting into that ass (he would deny it).

"You seem quite built up there Dojima-san, I'm happy to help. Just use my scent and think of my Dad." Saying this, the omega raised his groin, circling his hips and teasing just the head of the massive dick beneath him.

Dojima breathed in that heavenly scent, burying his head against the omega's neck, recalling how he used to do this with the youngster's father. He used his left hand to hold his dick in place, allowing Souma to lower himself down, both groaning from the size and tightness.

"Yes, that's it. Just remember what it was like when you were with him and let me do the rest Dojima-san. I'll take care of you." Yukihira raised himself up and lowered down in one go, groaning at the full feeling. He set up a steady rhythm of riding the bigger male, thighs shaking from the pleasure.

Dojima lost himself in the sensations, knowing that he really shouldn't be doing this but the memories of Jouichiro began resurfacing, each time he held the other male and each time they fucked. He didn't have the usual amount of control or patience he normally did and quickly felt himself edge closer to the end.

"Sorry, I can't hold it, I'm gonna cum. You as well Omega, cum with me!" Dojima put some Alpha into his voice, the command affecting the omega as he immediately tightened up, insides pulsing, drawing the alpha into his own orgasm.

Dojima released Yukihira from his hold, the omega standing and moving to sit next to him in the bath.

"I apologize, I shouldn't have let myself go like that." Yukihira waved his apology away.

"It's fine Dojima-san, I started this anyway. Call it a one-off and we're good." Dojima looked at the younger male, and they shared a smile.

"Hey, mind telling me about my Dad? Anything embarrassing?"

"Hahaha, well one time..."


	15. Midoriya Izuku/Kirishima Eijiro 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for another upload in the same week!!! I've had this one for a while, but was waiting to upload it, and I feel now is best. Personally, I think this is one of if not my best work, I hardly struggled writing it, so I'm very proud of this chapter. Enjoy!!!

At the knock on the door Eijiro briefly paused in his current activity before continuing while calling out a greeting.

"Eijiro, is Izuku not up yet?"

"No Mum, he's still asleep. What is it?" Eijiro questioned, the alpha huffing at the same time.

"Oh are you excersizing sweetie? Sorry, I just want to let you know that I'll be popping out to the mall for a bit but I probably won't be back till this afternoon, you know how busy it gets on Saturday. I've prepared lunch for you and your brother and left it in the fridge, just heat it when your ready."

"Ok, thanks Mum, enjoy your day!" the alpha called out, his omegan mother returning the goodbye as she walked out the door. Once he heard the front door close and lock, he waited a few extra moments before lowering his hand from where it was.

"Eichan that was naughty! What if Mum had tried to open the door?!" Izuku whined at his younger brother, though Eijiro responded by rolling his hips, drawing a moan from the omega.

"Relax Baby, it's still locked. That's why we got it remember? So Mum wouldn't walk in and see us like this." Both of Eijiro's hands cupped Izuku's plush ass, loving the feel of holding each cheek while the omega's upper back rested against the wall as Eijiro continued to fuck him.

The two of them were half-brothers, discovered when Eijiro's mother turned up at the Midoriya home demanding Hisashi to take him in. Needless to say everything blew up, weeks going by with constant arguing between all three parents. Things eventually ended when Inko finally put her foot down, telling her now former husband to leave and divorce her, at which point he accepted a job offer abroad. Eijiro's birth mom decided to step away from them, telling him that he was better off with the Midoriyas (it still hurt that she was right).

While that whole mess was going on though, Eijiro and Izuku shared a room, normally strange for an alpha and omega, but the two realized that they were different, eventually falling in love. Their familial bond didn't matter since they didn't grow up together, and tentative kisses turned in to hot and heavy make-out sessions, which led to a lot of dry humping behind closed doors. Everything led to where they were now: complete intimacy whenever they had the chance.

"Honestly what would she think of us? The alpha son she took in ravishing his older omega brother day after day, slipping between his legs and fucking him like the slut he truly is." Izuku wrapped his arms tight around Eijiro's shoulders, letting out little 'ahn!' sounds every-time he was bounced up and down, the head of Eijiro's dick kissing his cervix, jolts of pleasure racking his system.

"God Baby, the risks we take, each time I knot you you could get pregnant." The mental image of Izuku carrying a swollen belly had Eijiro's cock twitching in his pussy, thrusting harder than his set rhythm as he grunted.

"That's why I take those pills Eichan, I can't get pregnant yet. I want your pups so bad but we're not ready yet." The increase in his alpha's thrusting had Izuku producing more slick, allowing him in and out easily.

"I know Baby, I know, but you can imagine it right? Your belly fat with seed that turns into you heavy with our kids. Promise me Baby, please when we're ready you'll let me keep you big and round with pups, me filling you again and again so that we have the biggest family, so many kids we lose count." The more he talks the more Eijiro wants, his knot starting to get caught on his omega's pussy. He's just waiting for permission from his future mate.

"Yes Eichan! Yes! Keep me full with your seed! Breed me like an alpha and get me pregnant!" Izuku roared this at his alpha, no longer caring if he was heard, and Eijiro, bless his alpha, listened to him.

With one final thrust he buried himself balls deep, knot rapidly expanding and locking them together, the tip of his cock pushed against his omega's precious womb as he began to unload his seed, big breeder balls visibly twitching with each jet of cum. Izuku himself came dry at the feeling of this, knowing each and every blast of thick, fertile alpha seed was being loaded into his uterus desperate for his eggs to catch. His muscles locked in place, squeezing his brother.

Eijiro had to place his right hand on the wall to steady them as he dumped what felt like every ounce of seed into his brother, inner alpha secretly begging for Izuku's eggs to just drop and catch. He was pushed in as far as he could go. Once the intense first orgasms were over Eijiro coaxed his omega into a passionate kiss, tongues playing as they both came down. He didn't even move to the bed, legs wobbly at how intense their fucking was that he lowered onto his knees, Izuku still held aloft.

"Love you Baby, love you so much my gorgeous, pretty, amazing Omega. Your gonna make such a good mother to our kids. All 500 of them." The last comment drew a laugh from Izuku, who gazed adoringly into his brother's eyes.

"I love you too Eichan. I can't wait till we can start a family. For now though we have some time till Mum gets back so let's have lunch and then maybe you could bend me over the kitchen table and mount me." The promise of more fucking had Eijiro enthusiastically nodding his head, holding him tighter as they both waited for his knot to go down.

This moment would always be where they knew they were forever.


	16. Stiles Stilinski/Scott McCall

Scott abruptly woke up, the alarm from his phone loudly screaming at him. Agitated, the beta slammed his hand onto the device, silencing it before roughly picking the phone up to check the time. Seeing that this was the fifth alarm he had slept through, Scott realized that he was going to be late to school no matter what, so he casually lifted his duvet, swinging his legs round in order to get up. He stopped with his feet planted on the floor when he realized his predicament.

To say that he was looking inappropriate would be an understatement. The beta was wearing his usual sleepwear, meaning he was dressed only in a pair of tight gray boxers, the front of which was stretched due to his erection. The cock was standing proud, pointing upwards without any bend, dark wet spot showing that Scott had been leaking precum for quite a while. Whatever he was dreaming about had to have been amazing in order for him to be this hard, and staying that way even while awake.

Deciding that he would jerk off in the shower in order to minimize the mess he would make Scott stood, dropping his phone to the bed and shuffling his way to the bathroom. He was stopped in the corridor when he heard his front door open.

"Scott! Are you awake dude?! Get your hairy butt down here, we're gonna be late man!" The beta heard the sound of his best friend shouting from downstairs, normally caramel scent turned slightly sour, probably because of the time.

"Sorry Stiles I slept through my alarm! Let me just have a quick shower and then we can go!" Scott shouted in response, turning to continue his previous path towards the bathroom.

"Dude we don't have time! We have to leave now if we want to at least try and make it to our first class!" Stiles had quickly made his way to the stairs, climbing them fast, and he made it to the top and spotted his beta friend just as Scott was side-on to him. This position had the beta freezing since it gave a rather indecent view of Scott's erection, long cock looking almost like it belonged on an alpha. Scott had also stopped when he realized that Stiles was staring at his crotch, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Dude wha- were you just about to go jerk off in the shower?! Man, we don't have time." Stiles whined at his fellow beta.

"Sorry, this was how I woke up! Let me just take care of this and then we can go."

"No you can't. Just think about something unsexy to get it down, like Professor Hendricks, the dude's old and musty."

"Stiles that isn't going to work! Look! The whole time we've been talking it hasn't gone down at all!" As if to emphasize this Scott grabbed his own dick, the touch of his hand, causing the tip to darken even further, "I'm going to have to get off otherwise I can't leave."

"Well wo-would it help if you had help?" Stiles questioned, taking a careful step forward. When Scott didn't negatively react, he continued forward at the same slow pace.

"What? You mean you help me out?" The beta's disbelief was clear in his voice.

"Well we're bros aren't we? Your there for me and I'm there for you, and right now you need me so yeah. It's just a dick Scott. No biggie. Or, well, in your case very biggie....look, you want my help or not?" Stiles averted his eyes from where they were constantly drawn to Scott's package, looking him in the eyes as he waited for a response.

"Erm, sure I guess, just best friend privilege right?" Scott made it seem like he was still a bit hesitant but honestly, the chance to get his dick handled by someone else? Any guy his age would jump at the chance.

Stiles' response to him agreeing was to drop to his knees, hands coming up to the waistband of the boxers. Pulling the stretched fabric off, the dick bounces back up, his eyes widening a little more at being up close and personal with the alpha-sized cock, bead of precum at the tip. Stiles can't resist having a taste, tongue coming out a scooping the drop into his mouth. Both him and Scott simultaneously groaned, one from the feel and image of a tongue on him, and the other at the flavor.

Immediately Stiles dives back in for more, opening his mouth and pulling the tip in, eyes fluttering closed as he feels Scott's hands come down to grab his hair, though he's concentrated on how Scott's slit is constantly leaking more and more precum that Stiles is more than happy to let feel his mouth.

Scott was watching Stiles suck his cock head into his mouth, but threw his head back when he felt the other's tongue start to move. The tight, wet heat had his hips making small rolling motions, Stiles easily adapting as he started to bob up and down, tongue moving as they both enjoyed this first blowjob.

"Damn that's feeling good Stiles. Keep going just like that" Scott's encouragement spurred the beta on, making Stiles more daring as he tried to mimic what he had seen on porn, taking about half of Scott's dick into his mouth, feeling how close he was to hitting the back of his throat. Meanwhile he continued moving his tongue around, always swiping across the slit to taste his precum.

Scott looked down, watching as Stiles went closer and closer to his crotch, the beta seemingly not realizing how far down he was taking Scott. When his nose was buried in Scott's pubes he let out a load moan, hands holding Stiles in place. The noises from Scott made Stiles open his eyes, realizing that he apparently has no gag reflex as he was holding the big cock all the way inside, groaning as it meant all of Scott's pre was flowing straight down his throat into his stomach. Soon enough he had to pull off so he could breathe, taking big gulps of air.

"Fucking hell Stiles, didn't know you could do that. If you go that far again dude I'm gonna cum." This only turned Stiles on though, so he took a deep breath and swallowed Scott's huge cock, only stopping when he could feel his balls on his chin, swallowing around the dick in order to encourage his friend to cum.

Scott reacted by roughly holding Stiles to his groin, upper body curling over him as he shouted 'Fuck!' while he began shooting his load. He could feel each pulse of cum as he was unloading, and knowing that every drop had no chance to be spilled anywhere other than in the beta's stomach had Scott cumming that much harder.

Once it felt like his entire balls had been emptied, only then did Scott pull out of Stiles' mouth, both of them breathing heavily, Scott leaning back and using the wall for support.

"Wow. Holy fuck dude that was amazing. Thanks for helping me out."

"Yeah. Sure. No problem. Anytime" Scott raised his head to look at Stiles when he heard this.

"Wait, do you mean that?" You'd be willing to suck me off again?"

"Yeah Scotty I mean it. That was good for both of us" Stiles waved his hand at his crotch, Scott looking and seeing that at some point the beta had cum as well, "now I need to go and get changed."

"No you don't need to do that, just borrow some of my clothes if you need. Or don't and get comfortable like me since, you know, I need some help again." Stiles was disbelieving as he watched Scott's dick harden again, standing tall and proud as if he didn't just fire a huge load down his throat.

"OK Scotty, one more time alright? Then we really have to get going to school." Scott nodded his head, Stiles crawling forward and opening his mouth in order to suck him off again.

Needless to say, neither of them made it to school that day.


	17. Stiles Stilinski/Liam Dunbar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorta happy with this chapter but also not. I think mainly because I wrote it a little weird. I got the main points out that I wanted to but I struggled a lot with how to reach those points so the story reads a little janky. Hope you can still enjoy this chapter. Also, if any of you wish to use these ideas and write your own versions of the chapters then please feel free to do so. Hopefully some of you are inspired to try/continue writing yourselves.

Liam lifted the chains on the bed, wondering if they would really be strong enough to hold him. So far, the beta's full moon's had been a little rough, emotions heightened by his IED leading to some destructive episodes. He turned slightly to face the doorway where Scott and Stiles were having a seemingly heated debate, whispering furiously to each other, Stiles' arms going wild as he explained something, Scott frowning as he argued back. Eventually, it seems like Stiles was able to win him over, both looking as if they agreed on whatever plan he had come up with. Stiles turned to Liam, clapping once with a grin on his face as he opened his mouth to explain.

"Liam! Try not to worry ok buddy, we've got this under control."

"OK, so what's the plan?" Liam asked skeptically.

"Well we'll tie you to the bed and I'll be here to watch you." Now it made sense why Scott was worried, the alpha wincing behind Stiles as Liam gave a surprised look.

"You? Watching a full moon, angry werewolf? On your own?" This was sounding more and more like a bad idea to the beta.

"Don't worry I have a plan. I just need you to consent to having anything happen." At this, Liam narrowed his eyes in suspicion, looking to Scott who averted his eyes.

"What do you mean anything?"

"Nothing bad! Promise! Just say yes to letting me handle you." The omega patiently waited, small smile on his face as left Liam to think it over.

"Ah, I'm gonna regret this but fine! Do what you like." Ultimately deciding it would be better for himself, Liam put his trust into his alpha and the omega.

"You won't regret it." With that Stiles lunged forward, stabbing a syringe into Liam and pressing the plunger. Liam flailed his arms as Stiles danced away, limbs growing heavy as he started to fall to the floor, "sorry, but this is needed" is the last thing he hears before his eyes close in forced sleep.

Upon waking up, Liam began wildly looking around, trying to move as he noticed he was chained to the bed. Looking out the window he saw the moon hanging in the sky, running his tongue along his teeth and discovering he was already shifted. He continued to test the give and strength of the chains around his wrists and ankles, though upon looking down he sees that he is only in his underwear, the rest of his clothes missing from the room. Hearing footsteps, the beta turns his head to watch the door, golden eyes flaring bright as his anger rises.

"Your awake! Sorry about the whole putting you to sleep thing but it had to be done, I needed to get some things ready." Liam watched Stiles casually walk in, baring his fangs at the omega, seeing that he was in an over-sized top, hem hanging around his thighs as he padded barefoot across the room. With him though was the most tantalizing scent Liam had ever smelled, immediately taking a big inhale trying to figure out what and where the delicious smell was.

"Ah, you finally noticed" Liam barely hears Stiles, shifting his head around and taking deep inhales, hasn't even noticed his eyes have drooped down to half-mast, bright beta gold shining through.

"What is that smell? Where is it? It's like its everywhere." Liam wonders.

"I did say I had to get some things ready, remember?" Stiles is next to Liam now, the scent intensifying as he then climbs up onto the bed, swinging one leg over so he is straddling the beta's stomach. Liam began to feel something wet on his stomach, directly under where the omega was sitting. More than that, the scent was getting stronger, and even with his moon-addled mind Liam was able to put the pieces together.

"Is that your slick? Stiles, what did you do?"

"As I've already said, I had to make some preparations. One good way to keep a wolf distracted is with scent, so I found a way to make mine stronger. I'm leaking more slick as a result, but if this helps keep you calm like a good boy then it's worth it." Getting off the bed, Stiles strips off his panties and top, leaving himself completely naked.

"You've got two choices Liam. One, you can tell me to stop and I'll leave you here like this. Or number two, which is definitely the better option, I keep you distracted and calm your wolf down. The decision is yours." Despite giving him the choice, the answer was very obvious.

"Do it. Help me." At his answer Stiles grins, dropping his clothes and climbing back on top, this time higher on his chest.

"Here's what's going to happen. I'm gonna sit right up here on your shoulders, and your going to have free access to use your mouth for whatever you want, OK?" Liam nodded repeatedly, earlier anger still there but being overtaken by his excitement. Seeing that he had agreed, the omega maneuvered himself so he ended up straddling Liam's shoulders.

"Alright, go for it buddy. Use your mouth on me however you want" with his permission granted, the beta leaned in, running his tongue across Stiles' pussy lips, both of them groaning, Liam finally getting a taste of that smell. It was better than he had imagined, and he dove back in for more, movements wild and disorganized. Stiles grabbed his hair, holding Liam in place, causing the beta to stop and angrily eye him.

"Calm down buddy, take your time. We've got all night, OK? Just go slow, use your tongue more. Like kissing. Sort of." After saying this Stiles grounded down against his mouth, Liam keeping it open and matching his rhythm by swiping his tongue against his entrance.

"Good boy, that's it. Lick me open just like that Liam. Get me loose for your tongue." Stiles continued to praise him as he rode the beta's face, Liam following his advice and learning how to properly eat him out. They spent some time like that, Stiles rocking back and forth and Liam just enjoying it, not even realizing that he had released the beta shift, fully human face slack in pleasure.

"Mmm, so good Liam, your a quick learner, aren't you? Now straighten your tongue, let it sink into me." Liam poked his tongue out, Stiles raising his hips slightly so that it could sink inside his pussy, Liam's open mouth sealing his sex. Inside the tongue began a careful exploration, gaining more confidence in movement at Stiles' encouraging noises.

Neither of them knew how long they spent like that, Liam's tongue rolling and dipping inside his pussy, making a space just for it as Stiles pulsed and squeezed around him. All the while the omega had been leaking slick, soaking into his tongue and having Liam swallow it, not that he minded. Stiles slowly grinding onto his mouth as Liam ate his pussy, gaining more confidence with his movements, tongue stroking and prodding, and even now and again using his mouth on Stiles' clit.

That fire had been building in Stiles' belly, muscles clenching more and more as he grew closer to reaching that peak.

"Fuck Liam so good. Your eating me so well. I'm close, gonna cum soon." Hearing this seemed to excite Liam more as he became more energetic and wild in his movements, pulling more moans from Stiles as his insides were ravaged by the younger beta. The omega's stomach squeezed more and more, heat building quickly to a peak.

"Oh God, oh fuck, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Stiles shouted, throwing his head back as he tightened his hold on Liam's hair, pulling him that extra bit closer as he started to cum, the beta's tongue reaching that little bit further inside.

Liam's eyes rolled back as he could feel Stiles clenching on his tongue, a flood of slick pouring into his mouth. He made sure to keep moving his tongue to prolong the orgasm, Stiles still making little noises as he came down from the high. Stiles let go of Liam so they could both get their breathes back.

"Wow. For your first time that was good Liam."

"Yeah, thanks. That was....great." Liam huffed, eyes golden as the moon still had influence over him.

"Mmm, well I hope you've got more of that in you because the night is still young," The omega said, wiggling his eyebrows "and if your really good, I'll use my mouth on you." Reaching back, Liam felt Stiles grab his dick, rubbing it gently, though he was so hard even that had his balls drawing up a bit.

"Well what are you waiting for then? Bring that pussy closer." At the beta's words, Stiles widely grinned, seating himself on Liam's tongue and mouth with a sigh as he felt the younger man get to work.

God he was glad that wolves have stamina.


End file.
